9 The story of England and Liechtenstein
by Nyapoop14
Summary: Well, the title says it all. It's about how a small and quiet country could be friends with a great and powerful country. How they get along together and found similarities between each other through... music. Rated T for good ol England and incase Romano comes. Why is there a number 9 in the front? Read my profile to find out :D
1. Big Brother Switzerland

******H****i everyone :D hope you like this story :) remember to read my other ones also :D Oh, and no parings in here. Just friends... I think ;P **

**I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to the awesome Himapapa :P **

* * *

"Onii-san!" Lichtenstein lifts her dress up and ran towards her brother in the hallways of the meeting room. Switzerland turned towards his little sister.

"Yes Liechtenstein"

"Can I come with you to the conference room?"

"Well…. I don't think you would do anything in there."

"I'll listen to Onii-san talk."

"If the meeting were held in my house then you would have something to do, but since we're in England's house I don't know if you'll be bored."

"I won't, I promise" Liechtenstein smiled at her older brother. "The girl's aren't coming today and I want to hear Onii-san talk!"

"Okay then." Switzerland blush at Liechtenstein's comment. Then, Liechtenstein and Switzerland walked all the way to the entrance of the meeting room and opened the door to find the usual greeting.

"Geez England, at least decorate a little." America looked around the meeting room inspecting everything.

"What do you mean decorate? This is already decorated!" England shouted.

"In what? It's all old and rusty." France commented.

"It's neither old nor rusty."

"I think it's nice." Italy smiled.

"At least somebody appreciate it."

"But it has a lot of pointy objects that scares me"

Japan walks towards one decoration in the meeting room. It was a knight yielding a jousting stick.

"It's that a knight? It's fascinating."

"Wow, I never saw one-aru."

"Why don't we start?" Switzerland decided as everyone takes their seat. They've decided not to go against Switzerland's wish. Then, Liechtenstein tugged gently on Switzerland's sleeve.

"Yes Liechtenstein?"

"I need to _go_, Onii-san." Switzerland looked at Liechtenstein as she fidgets with her shoes and legs looking uncomfortably.

"Oh okay."

"The bathrooms are just straight ahead, and then turn left, then right, and keep walking forward until you see a girl's bathroom sign." England heard the conversation between the two and decided to help. He just hopes that Switzerland doesn't get mad at him for eavesdropping.

"Thank you." Liechtenstein curtsied elegantly at England and walked out of the room.

Liechtenstein walked to where England instructed her. After the bathroom, she forgot where the meeting room was. Liechtenstein walked around the huge house wondering where to go. She walked right, then left, up the stairs, down the stairs, straight, left, right.

_Where am I?_ Liechtenstein thought to herself.

Liechtenstein was about to give up until she spotted a room next to her. She peeked through the windows and saw different types of instrument everywhere. She leaned to get a closer look but accidently opened the door. She tripped one metre away from the door and fell. The door suddenly closed behind her with a *click*. Once Liechtenstein heard that *click* she immediately got up twisted the door handle to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oh no, It's locked!" Liechtenstein turned the knob harder but stopped.

_If I turn the knob any more I could break the door. _Liechtenstein thought,_ it's not nice to break someone else's door. _

Liechtenstein gazed at the room that she's in.

_This is a music room so I can't be heard from the outside. _

Lichtenstein saw a chair and walked towards it and sat down. To her right are a line of electric guitars, acoustic guitars, bases, and keyboards. To her left was a drum set, amps, and other instruments. The room itself was half the size of the meeting room.

"I wonder how I'm going to get out."

* * *

******Please review :D I'll try to update as soon as possible since it's nearly summer vacation :D For the mean time.. CIAO :D**


	2. Locked in a room with Gibson

**Hi everyone :D this is part two of the story of England and Liechtenstein. **

**I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to the amazing Himapapa! **

* * *

Liechtenstein sat on the chair while tapping her foot against the floor. The footsteps echoed around the room. Liechtenstein looked around the room and gazed at many different types of instrument England has.

_I shouldn't sit here and wait all day. _Liechtenstein thought,_ maybe I should look around. _

Liechtenstein stood up and took on step forward then stopped. She puts one finger in front of her lips and thought for a moment.

"But wouldn't it be rude too look around other people's home without asking? Of course it is."

Liechtenstein turns around towards the seat but soon spotted an electric guitar. He eyes widened as she took one step, then four, then gradually ten steps towards the guitar. She clenched her first tight. Her mouth was hanging open. She was amazed at what she saw. It was the most beautiful electric guitar she has ever seen. She checked the label and it was indeed a Gibson. She was about to reach to touch it but then her mind clicked. She slowly put her hand down and stares at the guitar. To her disappointment it wasn't her guitar, it was England's.

"I can't borrow it without asking." Liechtenstein stood and stared at the guitar intensely.

"Maybe I could play it for a little while. Nobody's going to get me out any time soon."

Liechtenstein nervously picked up the guitar from the hanging rack and held it between her arms. It was heavier than she thought it would be. She sat down on the chair and put the guitar gently on her lap. She soon saw a small white pick that was slid through the strings. She carefully pulled the pick from the stings and held it between her fingers.

"It looks pretty. Oh, wait! It's an electric guitar right? So then I need to plug it into an amp."

Liechtenstein carefully leaned the guitar on the chair and walked towards the line of amps. She picked the small one and carried it to her chair. She plugged the amp in and also plugged the guitar into the amp. She quickly pressed the on button and gently played the guitar. She carried the pick across the guitar as it makes a beautiful sound.

"Wow! It's really loud, for a small amp." Liechtenstein turned to look at all the other big amps.

"The others looked very expensive. I think they're much more expensive than the guitar itself." Liechtenstein wanted to use the big amps but was afraid she might break it. She thought to herself for a while before lighting up and stared down at the remarkable Gibson.

"Now, how does that song go again? I know I watched it in an anime once. I think it goes like this."

-Back at the meeting room-

"Argh! What is taking Liechtenstein so long?" Switzerland argued. The meeting started twenty minutes after Liechtenstein left the room. America was still blabbering about global warming, Italy and Romano was discussing the difference between Pasta and Lasagne, Greece was sleeping, Germany looked annoyed, and England was arguing with France about food.

Switzerland wants to shoot himself real bad. He looked at the meeting room door, still waiting for his little sister's arrival. Just then, England snapped. He looked angry. No, he looked really angry.

"I'm sick and tired of this! I'm taking a break" and with that, England left the room. Switzerland sighs and decided to focus everyone's attention before Germany blows up.

-With England-

"How can that frog be inconsiderate? I can cook food! And that blasted America, showing his ego everywhere! So what you're the number one army today? I was number one after world war one!" England just stomped out of the meeting room and was now walking around his own home.

"My home is not old! And I have good taste in decorating! Who am I kidding, there's nothing I can do to please those fools. Why do I even want to please them? Hmph! I might as well calm down in my favourite room before Switzerland and Germany gets mad"

England walked down the hall and turned right. He kept walking straight until he heard something. He turned around to see if France was following him, but no one was there. He jerked his head forward and followed the sound.

"That sounds like a guitar." England runs to his music room and peeked at the window. The guitar sound was perfect and the song itself was perfect. But what surprised him was the one who played it.

"Liechtenstein?"

* * *

**Remember to review ;) and read my other stories :D**


	3. Another introduction?

__**Sorry I took a long time to update you guys :( The internet connection on my grandma's house isn't what you call efficient... I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer ;) remember to review and read my other stories please :D**

**Hetalia belongs to the amazing Himapapa**

* * *

_"Liechtenstein?" _

England was outside of the music room. The beautiful guitar sound emitting from the room was indeed Liechtenstein's work. England took a closer peek at the window and saw what type of guitar she was playing. It was definitely a Les Paul traditional Gibson. The song didn't seem too familiar to him but it was beautiful.

_That's a really pretty song_ England thought, still gazing at Liechtenstein, _How should I get in? I don't really want to disturb her. Maybe I should wait until she finishes, yep that's it. _

Right on cue, the song ended. England took a deep breath and entered. To his surprise, Liechtenstein was still starring at the guitar to notice the door opening.

_Okay, now how should I approach her?_ England looked nervously at Liechtenstein who was still starring at her guitar.

"Ummm… that was a nice song you played" England said in his usual polite voice. Liechtenstein froze. She stood up with the guitar strap strapped around her shoulder.

"I'msorryIshouldn'tbehereinthefirstplaceIshould' roomIcouldn'''msorry it'" Liechtenstein inhale as much air as possible and started to blush madly. England looked at her, surprised. He never had a conversation with Liechtenstein before but when it comes to apologising, she's a fast apologizer.

England starred at her and sighs. "It's okay, really" England tried to say it in a soft tone. Liechtenstein looked up at him, still frowning.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your home and I should probably go now" Liechtenstein carefully lifts the guitar out of her neck and undue the strap. She then carefully laid the guitar in one of the empty stands and stroll out the door. England couldn't help himself to stop her from her tracks. He walked towards Liechtenstein and gently grabbed her hand. Liechtenstein froze and looked at England who was blushing.

"Ummm… what was the name of that song you just played?" England said quietly. Liechtenstein turned around and faces England. _Why did you grab her hand you idiot? _England thought, _now that you've got her attention, what are you going to do? _

Liechtenstein gently smiled at England. "It's a song called _Watashi no Koi ha Hotchkiss _from an anime I saw called K-ON. I thought it was a cute song so I looked it up on the internet and saw many people plays it with their guitars. It was amazing! I watched and watched until I memorised the fingering which took me a long time."

England watched her talk about the different fingering and how she practiced with it at home without any guitar and thought that it was amazing. England never knew that she was a music person or a talkative one. _She's really enjoying this conversation isn't she? _England thought.

Liechtenstein suddenly stopped talking. "Ummm… are you mad at me?"

England looked at Liechtenstein and smiled. He then gently patted her head. "Why would I be mad at you? You did nothing wrong and the door was locked, it's not your fault" _What kind of treatment was that? _England shouted at himself, _she's not a kid! But I guess she enjoyed it._ England looked at the little German girl who was kindly smiling at him. England stopped patting her head and let go of her arm.

"May I show you the song?" Liechtenstein asked. Before England could say anything, Liechtenstein grabbed England's hand and lightly dragged him to where she was siting. She carefully strapped the guitar on her shoulder, plugs it on to the amp, and picked up her pic. She starts to play the song again. England closed his eyes and listened to the music.

Once Liechtenstein finished the song, England happily clapped his hands to a blushing Liechtenstein.

"It was good!" England said. Liechtenstein smiled at England.

"Can I take a look at the guitar, please?" Liechtenstein nodded as she hands the guitar over to England.

"Wow, you chose a Gibson out of the others" England looked at the guitar. It was light brown in the middle and the edges were coloured with darkish brownish red.

"The Gibson was the same guitar that the character in the anime played! What was her name again… Yui?" Liechtenstein said. England strapped the guitar around his shoulder and reached his pocket to pick up his own white pic. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to play a song. The same exact song Liechtenstein just played. He played it beautifully, without any mistakes. Liechtenstein looked at him, surprised. England, the person who fully listened to the song once can fully play it eyes closed. Once England finished, Liechtenstein applauded. The Brit blushed a little as he hands the guitar back to Liechtenstein.

"Wow! That was amazing Mr. England" Liechtenstein said.

"Please, just call me England" England said.

"You've only listened to the song one time, correct?"

"Yes"

"And you still can play the whole song without errors!" Liechtenstein's eyes twinkled. "I wish I could play the guitar like you, England" England blushed. It's not everyday people commented on his guitar skills. Well, no one really knows that England plays the guitar… with an exception of America. Just then, England had a brilliant idea.

"Liechtenstein, how would you like me to be your personal guitar teacher?"

* * *

**Wait... Guitar Teacher? Wha? Would Liechtenstein say yes? Find out soon on the next chapter :P Hope you like this one :D**

**Watashi no Koi ha Hotchkiss is a song that the character Yui plays in the anime called K-ON! It's a really good anime, you guys should watch it sometimes :D**


	4. Let's learn Chords?

**Heya guys! I just want to thank all you awesome people for reviewing, story alerting, favourite storying, and favourite authoring! Thank YOU SOO MUCH! :D I didn't know that this story would get A LOT of viewers! Anyways, THANK YOU (again)! Sorry if it's a short chapter :(**

**This is chapter 4 of the Story of England and Liechtenstein (not a very impressive title :P) Remember to review and read my other stories please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia nor Gibson! (I wish tho :() Hope you guys like this chapter :D**

* * *

_"Liechtenstein, how would you like me to be your personal guitar teacher?" _

Liechtenstein starred at England for a while before grinning at him with delight.

"Ja! Ja! Thank you!" Liechtenstein squealed. She jumped up and down like the little German she is. England chuckled at Liechtenstein. He took the guitar of and gave it to Lichtenstein. Liechtenstein gently holds the guitar and straps it back on her shoulders.

"Will you excuse me for a minute" England walked to the lines of guitars hanged and picked up his very own electric guitar. You could tell that its England's because it has a UK flag printed on it. The model of the guitar was also a Gibson but it was a **Dickey Betts SG**. England walked to Liechtenstein, who was seated on the chair, and strapped his guitar on this shoulder. He then, plugged the guitar to another amp and strums it a few times.

"Okay, so what do you want to start with?" England asked.

"Ummm… I can start with anything?" Liechtenstein looked at England.

"Well, I prefer you should start with the chords, but I don't really know what you've learned at that Anime" England explained. Liechtenstein nodded.

"Ummm… let's start with the chords!"

"Okay" England took out his pick and kneels down to Liechtenstein's height. "Let's try the A chord" England puts his three fingers on the first fret and strums it. Liechtenstein looked carefully at the fingering and copied Engand. The sound that she made was similar to England's. England smiled at Liechtenstein and goes on to the C chord, D chord, F chord, and so on.

"Wow, you played all the chords without any mistakes… well done!" England smiled.

"Well, it's just that I need to see what they look like, the fingering was very easy" Liechtenstein replied.

"Maybe you should make your own song?" England suggested. Liechtenstein's eyes widened.

"No, I couldn't. I only know how to play the electric guitar" Liechtenstein sighs.

"Oh, maybe I can help you!"

"Really? But, it would be pretty hard though!"

"Don't worry, I've made songs before. It isn't too hard once you tried"

"Oh… I've written some lyrics that I could sing… but the melody… I don't know" Liechtenstein looked down at the guitar.

"I can play all instruments" Liechtenstein jerked her head up and starred at the half blushing Englishman.

"You can play _all_ instruments?" Liechtenstein's eyes shone with happiness. England scratched his head.

"Well, not _all_. I can't play the flute."

"Still, that's amazing that you could play every instrument!"

"You really do want to make a song" England said to the grinning German girl. Liechtenstein blushed and shyly nodded.

"Do you know about notes? The notes on the piano?" England asked.

"Ummmm… I've seen Mr. Austria's music sheet, but other than that, no" Liechtenstein said.

"Well then, we should learn about the musical notes first before making the song!" England said. Liechtenstein nodded and smiled. But her smiled was disturbed by the rumbling of someone's stomach, her stomach.

"Are you hungry, Liechtenstein?" England looked at the German girl who was holding her stomach, telling it to be quiet.

"Ummm… well… I didn't get a big breakfast…" Liechtenstein hesitantly answered. England formed a smile on his face as he checks his watch.

"It's also lunch time! I'll go and make something for us to eat!" England got up from the ground, places his guitar on a stand and walked to the end of the room. Liechtenstein was surprised to find a door that was painted the same colour as the wall. England pushed the door open and walked into what seems to be the kitchen.

"A kitchen?" Liechtenstein peeked. England turned around and smiled.

"I placed a sort of hidden kitchen here in case I get hungry!" England kept walking deeper in the kitchen. Liechtenstein immediately stood up and says,

"Ummm… it's okay, you don't have to cook anything….ummm… It will be a bother to you…"

"None sense, I'm glad to help" England voice disappeared as the door closed behind him leaving a worried German.

_Ummm… I hope England cooks better than what Bruder told me, _Liechtenstein thought.

* * *

**For anyone who doesn't know what a Gibson is; A Gibson is a guitar company that sells AMAZING guitars from different people that made it. The one that Liechtenstein in holding is a Les Paul. England's one is a ****Dickey Betts SG. Go to google and type Gibson Guitars... You'll see what they look like :P **

******Whoa...? England's cooking... for Liechtenstein...? What do you think Liechtenstein would say to England's (her guitar tutor's) cooking? For now, we will always remember you Liechtenstein! Find out in the next chapter! :D  
**


	5. England's Surprise

**Hey everyone! ;****D Sorry for not updating in a while! Summer vacation... yeah :( Sorry if this Chapter is pretty small... I'll try to make it longer next time, hope so! :D Remember to review and read my other stories please! **

**I do not own Hetalia nor the song in this chapter and the rest of the chapters :P! **

* * *

It has been thirty minutes of continuous finger tapping and two explosions from the kitchen. Liechtenstein fidgeted some more on the strings of the guitar. God, what will she do when England comes out of the kitchen holding something that resembles food? Eat it? Yeah right! Well, if she wants to be polite she must eat it, but will she risk her life for good manners? No… right?

_I'm scared! I wish bruder is here. I don't know what to say. I shouldn't say that his food stinks when he took the time to become my teacher. _Liechtenstein thought. _Oh, this is hard! I hope he's not trying his best!_

Liechtenstein almost flinched when the kitchen door opened, the smell of burnt stuff surrounds the room within seconds. Liechtenstein rotate her head, very slowly, to England who was pushing a tray of something that's covered with a dome. What really shocked Liechtenstein are the black stuff that surrounds England's face and hands. Is he cooking or working in a coal mine?

Liechtenstein still starred at England, mouth gapping open.

"Sorry it took a while, I tried to make a new food but I failed two times so I decided to make something old. Even though the recipe is old, you're the first to try it." England lifted up the silver dome to reveal six tiny chocolate covered… cupcakes? No, they were smaller than cupcakes and have a small amount of icing on top with white sprinkles. They don't look burnt but not that pretty. It was somewhat plain looking.

"Ummm… they look…pretty?" It was more of a question than a comment. _I guess he tried his hardest for me…great, _Liechtenstein thought. England lit up a smile and handed one of the cakes to Liechtenstein.

"It's called Fairy Cakes" England smiled as Liechtenstein slowly accepted the fairy cake. He then handed her a white napkin. Liechtenstein starred nervously at the English man and began to unwraps a small portion of the wrapper and stare at the fairy cake. Liechtenstein slowly glance a look at a nervous looking Brit. _I guess he wanted me to taste it since I'm the first to eat this. Oh why's there so much pressure on me? I have to critique on this, no matter what. Ah, here goes nothing. _

Liechtenstein took one last look at England and slowly bit a small portion of the fairy cake. Without thinking, Liechtenstein's eyes widened and her hand immediately covered her mouth. England frowned.

"I'm sorry! I'll get the barf bag ready… and I-I'll go to the kitchen to g-get some sandwiches t-that I bought!" England was panicking, but really he was upset. Panicking because she's Switzerland's little sister for goodness sake and I don't think Switzerland will be happy when his sister was poisoned by England. Upset because he was unusually ready for something like this to happen... again.

Before England could dash to the kitchen, Liechtenstein slowly lifted her hand and said something that made England freeze to the spot. It was quiet yet heard-able by England.

"I-It is d-d-delicious..." England turned around and looked at Liechtenstein as if she's stupid. Yet, his mouth hangs open.

"W-what d-d-did y-you just s-s-say…?"

"It's delicious!" Liechtenstein repeated smiling at England. "It's amazing! It doesn't have too much icing like America's, it's the perfect size, and the sprinkle on top wasn't overdone. It's not to decorated, it looks simple yet taste so delicious! I really love this, England!" Liechtenstein grinned.

England's jaws dropped. He starred at Liechtenstein. He had never heard anyone say that about his cooking, with an exception of little America being nice. He placed his jaws back, tears formed in his eyes which were quickly whipped of by his dirty sleeve. He quivered a little before smiling at the German.

"Thank you! You don't know how this means to me!" _Yes, she's not turning purple or barfing continuously! Then that means she really likes it! She really LIKE MY COOKING! Oh, joy! _

England, still smiling, walked up to his tray and popped a fairy cake on his mouth. _It does taste delicious!_ England looked at Liechtenstein who finished her first cake and reached out for a second time. _Good thing I found this recipe in time. Who would've known that you actually need fairy dust to complete it? _

"Yummy!" Liechtenstein exclaimed. _This taste amazing! I wonder why England doesn't cook for the others like this? Bruder should try this sometimes! _

After finishing the fairy cakes, drinking a cup of water, and wait for England to get change, the two began their guitar lesson. Liechtenstein already know the chords by thirty minutes and is now moving to the next part.

"Okay, do you want to learn how to play a new song?" England stood up from his seat and stretched. Liechtenstein thought for a minute before nodding.

"Ja, I would love to"

"What songs would you be comfortable with?"

"Ummm… what do you mean?"

"Don't you sing when you play the guitar? I honestly think that singing while playing the guitar sounds more smoothing, don't you think?" Liechtenstein nodded.

"But I can't sing while playing the guitar. I've tried but it's too hard!" Liechtenstein began playing with her pic.

"It's easy once you memorised the song in your head, feel the melody, and before you know it you're already half way through the song" England explained. Liechtenstein nodded.

"May you please play something for me… I mean… you don't have too…"

"Sure, why not?" England sounded a bit nervous since Liechtenstein is the first person he ever played a song to. England strummed his guitar once and took a deep breath.

"Okay, this song is made by me. The lyrics might be weird for you though. Also, the guitar part will be played by me and the rest is on the laptop" England went up to his laptop and pressed some button. A loud sound nearly made Liechtenstein jump of her chair. "Sorry about that, I made it too loud" England said as he turned down the volume and pressed play. He took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to play and sing at the same time.

Liechtenstein starred at her teacher, surprised. _Wow, I have never seen someone sing so great and play so well with their eyes closed! England sounds amazing! I guess this is what he means by feeling the melody. I want to be amazing at guitar and singing just like him!_

Once England finished the song, Liechtenstein gave him the loudest clap possible which made England blush.

"That was amazing, England! What's the song called?" Lichtenstein asked.

"Ummm… it's called The Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman… sort of weird, huh?" England blushed even more. Liechtenstein smiled and shook her head.

"The title fits the lyrics perfectly!"

"You don't think it's a bit… ego?"

"No, maybe a little, but it still sounds really good! It is your song after all! I really like your voice! It's the type of voice that sounds way different from your talking voice" Liechtenstein happily nodded. England smiled. He had never seen her so alive before. In world meetings, Liechtenstein is more of a quiet nation towards others, but it seems that she has a huge interest in music. Just then, England had a brilliant idea.

"Liechtenstein, do you like singing?"

"Ummmm… yes, sometimes I hum to myself" Liechtenstein said nervously.

"Why don't you sing for me?"

* * *

**Liechtenstein... ur going to sing!yay! I wana hear, I wana hear! Fairy cakes are YUMMY! Okay! That's possibly the only thing that England could make! **

**By the way, I think England's singing voice (a.k.a Noriaki Sugiyama's) is different than his talking voice. The other characters sound the same... England's my favourite singer from Hetalia! Don't u agree?! :D then its Chibitalia... then Prussia :P **

**The next chapter is about Liechtenstein singing... and a surprise! :D Who can guess what Liechtenstein's voice sounds like :P**

** See ya next chapter! ;D**


End file.
